Careful What You Wish For
by reddog24485
Summary: We've all heard the saying "Be careful what you wish for, or you just might get it." Well Naruto finds out the hard way. Naruto's dieing wish had been over heard by a Deity with a sick sense of humor. Now he must decide whether or not getting his wish was a blessing or a curse. AU, Time Travel with a twist.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's Characters. That right goes to Kishimoto Masashi, I'm just someone with too much free time.**

* * *

_"__**When the gods wish to punish us, they answer our prayers." - **_**Oscar Wilde.**

* * *

**_Careful what you wish  
Careful what you say  
Careful what you wish, you may regret it  
Careful what you wish, you just might get it. - _****Metallica (King Nothing.)**

* * *

**_'Thinking'_**

**"Talking"**

**__****'Bijuu/Deities Thinking'**

**"****Bijuu/Deities Talking"**

******Jutsu's will also be bold.**

* * *

**Careful What You Wish For. Chapter – 1: A Wish Come True... Sort Of!**

He could feel the life draining out of him, things had been going so well. Sasuke his friend...No, his brother, had returned to fight along side them. Even better then that, he had gotten the chance to fight beside his father the famed Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze! They had beaten Obito, had ripped the Bijuu right out of him. How had it gone so wrong?!

The only things that had been left to do was seal Madara, and destroy that damn Demon Tree. That had been where everything had gone down hill. Madara had been ready for them. He had somehow forced Obito to revive him, not only that. He had also summoned the Gedo Mazo out of Obito, and with it managed to capture the Bijuu. Including Gyuki and worst of all Kurama!

And it was that which landed him in his current state, slowly dieing and knowing there was nothing he could do about it. He could hear the faint voices of his friends and comrades, and was that Obito's voice he heard talking with Sakura? It was hard to tell, every second he felt more of his life slip away and with it the worries and stress of his life. Along with everything else that kept him tied to this life. Oh how easy it would be to let the darkness claim him, to simply give up. Would his mom be waiting for him on the other side? Or maybe Pervy Sage?

But he couldn't give up! Everyone was counting on him, he had to fight, he had to LIVE! There were the voices again, coming from so far away. He thought he heard Obito say something about an honest path. Then he felt a familiar but at the same time strange sensation wash over him. He felt so weak, he had no more strength to fight. He felt so hopeless, he had lost. Madara had won, he had all the Bijuu and the Gedo Mazo. He would become the Juubi Jinchuriki, and the world would be plunged into the ******Infinite Tsukuyomi.**

_'This isn't right! It wasn't supposed to end like this!' _Thought Naruto.

_'I wish I could go back and prevent this all from happening!'_ Was Naruto's last thought before he lost his fight and darkness claimed him. Unbeknownst to Naruto the gods and goddesses had been watching the battle that would decide the fate of the world. One in particular, with a sick sense of humor had heard his wish. Sojo-bo, King of the Tengu, had been listening to the boy's thoughts.

**__****'So the boy wishes, to change the past, does he? Just the kind of arrogance I've come to expect from mortals. Still, it's not like he could make things anymore dire then they already are, and this could prove to be most entertaining.' **Thought Sojo-bo, the Tengu King smiled a smile full of mischief. **__****'Alright, I'll grant the boy his wish... with my own little twist of course. We'll see if it's really such a blessing for him.'**

The Shinto god gave an almost evil laugh, as he gave Naruto what he had wished for... a second chance.

* * *

Naruto awoke to bright light.

_'Am I dead?' _He thought, then groaned as he tried set up._ 'Nope I'm not dead, only the living can feel this bad!' _

Naruto sat up in the bed he was in, and waited for his eyes to adjust. Right around the time his vision was clearing up, a nurse walked in.

"Uchiha-san! You're awake!" Said the Nurse, in a startled voice. "I need to inform the Hokage, I'll be right back!"

_'Uchiha-san?' _Thought Naruto, confused. '_Was Sasuke injured in the fight as well?'_

Naruto turned his head left and then right, trying to see if his friend was in a hospital bed beside him. It was then that Naruto froze, have just caught a glimpse of his reflexion in the mirror above a sink. Naruto blinked one, then twice. He then rubbed his eyes hoping they were playing tricks on him.

When that didn't work Naruto got out of the bed and walked to the sink. Staring at "his" reflection for several seconds, Naruto put his hands into a Ram Seal. Hoping beyond hope that what he was seeing was a Genjutsu, it was not however. After trying several times to dispel it, he was force to admit to himself that what he was looking at was for real. For the reflection in the mirror did not show his own face, but that of a _very_ young Uchiha Sasuke!

"Ah... Sasuke-kun it is good to see that you are awake, but I'm not so sure you should be out of bed." Came a familiar voice, from behind him.

Naruto's blood chilled a couple of degrees when he heard the voice. Naruto turned around to behold a sight he never thought he would see again. A _VERY _much alive, Hiruzen Sarutobi. The last time Naruto had seen the Third Hokage, had been on the battlefield as an Edo Tensei. But the one in front of him, was alive and hole. As proved by his eyes and none cracked skin.

"Old Man?" Naruto whispered, before passing out. The shock of his current situation and seeing the Third alive again, simply too much for him to process.

* * *

Naruto came to in a field with a bright red moon, which cast an eery light to the clouds and sky. Making them appear as if bathed in blood.

_'Where am I?' _He thought. He had never seen anything like this before.

"**Nice going Kit!" **Boomed a voice behind him. Naruto spun around, only to gape open mouthed at what or rather who he saw.

"Y-Yin Kurama?" He asked in shock. "How did you get here, and just where is here? What's going on, and why do I look like Sasuke?!"

His last question held a note of panic and desperation in it. Yin-Kurama glared at him, which made Naruto nervous, as there were no bars here to prevent him from attacking. Granted he had made friends with Yang-Kurama, but he had no idea whether or not _this _Kurama shared the same sentiment.

"**You ever hear the term, Be careful what you wish for? Well now you know why! A Tengu and a powerful one at that, heard you make that wish of yours, and decided to grant it!" **Said Kurama, in an agitated voice. **"And we got taken along for the ride!"**

"What wish, what the hell is a Tengu, and who do mean _we?" _Asked Naruto, getting frustrated.

"**The one where you wished you could go back to the past! Well...here we are! Tengu's are ********Deities, rather mischievous ones at that. And by ****__****we-" **

**"****He means ****__****us ********twerp!" **Another voice interrupted. Naruto turned and beheld Shukaku as he seem to rise out of the ground, along with all the other Bijuu.

"Will someone _please _tell me what's going on here?" Yelled Naruto at his wits end. "And for the love of Kami _WHY_ do I look like a Chibi-Sasuke?!"

**"****Perhaps we should start at the beginning? After all, he was out for most of it."** Suggested Son Goku. The others seemed to agree, and with that they began to explain what all had happened after Yang-Kurama was extracted from him.

How Sakura and Gaara had rushed him to his father. How his father had tried to seal the Yin half of Kurama in him, only to be thwarted by Black Zetsu. Most shockingly of all, how Obito of all people had, had a change of heart and confronted Madara. Ripping a piece of Shukaku and Gyuki out of him, and sealing them along with the Yin half of Kurama into Naruto. Then finally his not so well thought out wish.

"So you're saying if I hadn't made that wish, then I would have-"

**"****Lived!"** All nine Bijuu interrupted.

"Well how was _I _supposed to know?!" Naruto yelled out, defensively. "And while that explains how me and you guy's ended up back in time, it doesn't explain why I'm now Sasuke!"

**"****Naruto, the god that granted your wish was Sojo-bo, King of the Tengu. Tengu are mischievous at the best of times, so you can imagine what their king is like. A Tengu would like nothing better then to grant someone a wish, only with a nasty twist to it. They would think it was hilarious."** Said Son Goku.

"Okay, okay! So if my spirit is now in Sasuke's body, where is Sasuke's spirit?" Asked Naruto, slightly afraid of the answer.

**"****Slowly merging with your own." **Answered Gyuki. ******"We're not quite sure how long it will take, but slowly you and he will become one person."**

"W-What do you m-mean?" Asked Naruto, hesitantly.

**"****It means your personalities will begin to merge. However only time will tell which Personality will be dominate, Yours or Sasuke's." **Said Saiken.

**"****Oh, one last word of warning brat. While you maybe an Uzumaki, you are now also Uchiha! So be careful, least you fall victim to the Curse of Hatred." **Said Kurama.

* * *

******Infinite Tsukuyomi: **By establishing eye contact with only a standard Sharingan, the user can create an empty dimension under their control, which can be then filled with contents of his or her desire, using the power of the Shinju to do so.

* * *

******A.N Okay first of all, I want to give credit to Danfiction. It was his story Naruto Reborn: Sasuke Uchiha that inspired me to write this story. If you have not read it yet, I would highly recommend it. It is a great story, with a captivating plot. (If only he would update it.) This story will be different from his though.**

******Anyways, sorry for the short chapter. The next one should be way longer. I'm interested in hearing what you guys think. I already have most of this story mapped out in my head, but I love hearing what my readers think, or what they might like to see in a story. So don't be afraid to leave a review. See you next chapter.**

******Sincerely: Reddog24485 **


End file.
